villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Entity (Wes Craven's New Nightmare)
The Entity is the main antagonist of the 1994 slasher film Wes Craven's New Nightmare. History An evil demon from ancient times, The Entity scoured the world killing innocent people. Its one weakness was that its essence could be trapped in a story that allows evil to be depicted. After the stories die out, the Entity could escape back into our world by killing a gatekeeper. After the first Nightmare on Elm Street ''film was made, the Entity became trapped in the film franchise. During its entrapment, it became fascinated with Freddy Krueger and took on his form. After Freddy was killed by his daughter in ''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, the film franchise ended and the Entity, now calling himself Freddy Krueger, entered the real world. However to fully escape, it needed to kill the gatekeeper, Heather Langenkamp. The reason Heather was the gatekeeper was because her character, Nancy Thompson was the first person to defeat Freddy. Despite taking Freddy's form, there were some differences. The Enity wore a black trenchcoat, had an organic-looking claw rather than a clawed glove, and was more demonic in appearance. It started its attack by killing Charles Wilson and Terrance Feinstein, two special effects technicians working on the new Nightmare on Elm Street film by making a robotic claw. Heather saw the attack in a nightmare and was shocked when she learned of their deaths. The Entity then attacks Heather's husband, Chase, killing him and making it look like a car accident, though the claw marks on his torso made Heather suspicious. Heather talks to Robert Englund about seeing Freddy, but Freddy was scarier. Robert completed it by saying darker, more evil, indicating the Entity was affecting Englund as well. Heather then goes to Wes and Wes explains the new movie is needed to contain the entity but asks Heather to be Nancy one last time. The Entity starts attacking Dylan, Heather's son and causes the child to get horrible seizures. Heather takes her son to the hospital. At home, Heather goes into her closet and is attacked by the Entity. An earthquake stops the Entity allowing Heather to escape. Heather goes to the hospital and is greeted by Dylan's babysitter, Julie. Heather asks Julie to make sure Dylan stays awake. Two nurses are able to drug Dylan despite Julie's best efforts. Dylan then sees the Entity behind Julie and the Entity then attacks Julie. During this time, the staff at the hospital were questioning Heather's sanity until several doctors see Julie floating in the air and eventually die on the ceiling from a broken neck. Dylan sleepwalks to his home with Heather in pursuit. The Entity appears in the sky and lifts Dylan across a highway, putting him in danger. Heather gets hit by a car but was unharmed. The Entity then alters reality and makes Heather's home look like 1428 Elm Street and convince John Saxxon that he was Donald Thompson, Nancy's father. Heather called Donald "daddy" allowing the Entity to enter the real world. Heather enters Dylan's bed and finds sleeping pills. She gets a knife and takes the pills, entering the dream world. Heather locates Wes' script for his movie and after reading it, learns he was writing about her life and there was no movie. Dylan appears behind Heather but the Entity attacks Heather. Heather grabs a snake and sticks it in the Entity's eye and smacks him. The Entity attacks again but Dylan grabs the knife and stabs the Entity in the leg. The Entity knocks out Heather and goes after Dylan in retaliation. Dylan hides in a furnace but the Entity traps him. The Entity prepares to eat Dylan, but Heather awakens and grabs the knife and stabs the Entity. Dylan is able to escape the furnace and the two try to push the Entity inside. The Entity uses his tongue to wrap Heather up, but Dylan grabs the knife and stabs the tongue. It shoots into the Entity's mouth and the two put the Entity fully into the furnace and lock him in. The two then open the furnace fully, setting the Entity on fire. The Entity shows his true form as a satanic creature and then explodes, destroying his lair. Heather and Dylan are able to escape into the real world. Heather finds Wes' script and see the final page. In his own handwriting Wes Craven wrote in the final page of the script that thanks to Heather and Dylan's efforts, Freddy was back where he belongs. Gallery The Entity (Wes Craven's New Nightmare).jpg freddy_kruegerNew_nightmare.jpg|Hey Dylan, ever played, skin the cat? The Demon Entity.jpg|The Entity's true form. The Entity in the closet.jpg|"Missed me?" fred645.jpg freddy krueger_new_nightmare_5837.jpg freddy New_Nightmare_30.jpg freddy NewNightmare28.jpg Freddy New_Nightmare_VHS_poster.jpg freddy nightmare-06.jpg freddy superbeast.jpg freddy wes-cravens-new-nightmare657.jpg FreddyNew_nightmare.jpeg freddywescraven (1).jpg freddywescraven (2).jpg Trivia *This version of Freddy has the knives as a part of his hand rather than his usual glove. *Freddy was credited in the end credits as "Himself". *The make-up on this version of Freddy was more demonic and less like a burned man. Category:Demon Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Sadists Category:Bogeymen Category:Thought-Forms Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Copycats Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Possessor Category:Kidnapper Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Provoker Category:Old Villains Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Comedic Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Deceased